peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 August 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-08-21 ;Comments *Peel comments that he does not understand the meaning of the title of the Max Tundra song "MBGATE" but afterwards feels foolish when a listener points out that it's simply an initialism of the name of the LP. *John confirms that he has received a copy of the new Laura Cantrell LP ("When The Roses Bloom Again"). JP: "It was in the house for a couple of days before I dared listen to it, because I thought, if it's not as good as the previous one, how am I going to cope with that? I have listened to it now, or a couple of tracks from it, and one of those will be in tomorrow night's programme." As listeners were to discover the following evening, Bob Harris managed to play a track from the LP before him, to Peel's annoyance. Sessions *D4. Only session, recorded 3 July 2002. Tracklisting *Knifehandchop: Hooked On Ebonics (7") Irritant *Dick Dale: The Eliminator (LP - Spacial Disorientation) Dick Dale Records *Max Tundra: MBGATE (LP - Mastered By Guy At The Exchange) Domino *Bilge Pump: Bastard Scaffolder (LP - Let Me Breathe) Gringo *D4: Get Loose (Peel session) *Alexander Kowalski: Beside The Line (LP - Progress) Kanzleramt *Irving: Eyes Adjust To Light (LP - Good Morning Beautiful) Eenie Meenie *Willie Nelson: Your Memory Won't Die In My Grave (LP - Spirit) Island *Styrofoam: Oh, But You Are, Totally (7") Morr Music *Jay B: Focus On The Beat (12") Bulletproof *Beat: Tears Of A Clown (Compilation LP - B.P.M... Beats.Per.Minute) Go-Feet :JP: "It was always the last ten or fifteen seconds of that that did it for me." *D4: Baby In A Box (Peel session) *Yeah Yeah Yeahs: Miles Away (EP - Master) Shifty *DJ/rupture: Track 3 (Mix LP - Minesweeper Suite) Tigerbeat6 *DJ Kalm: Sharkbite (12") Tribe *Young People: Repent (LP - Young People) 5 Rue Christine *Shalark: Like Oizo (LP - Some Of Them Don't) Karat *Everbright Boys: Da D'n Da (78) Curry (Pig's Big 78) *D4: John Rock (Peel session) *Winnebago Warriors: Trailer Trash (12") Smitten *Stanton: Electric (Various 2 x 7" EP - The Twominutemen) Jonson Family *Interpol: Hands Away (LP - Turn On The Bright Lights) Matador *Soul Vendors And The Gaylads: Sound Of Silence (7") Studio One *Lilienthal: Isn't So (LP - Tin Grey Black) Static Caravan *Mavis: Punk Rock Christmas (LP - The Mavis Crisis) On The Door *kid 606: French Kiss (EP - Why I Love Life) Tigerbeat6 *Eighties Matchbox B-Line Disaster: Return December (b/w Celebrate Your Mother CD single) Island Records *Renato Cohen: Pontape (12") Intec *D4: No Antidote (Peel session) *Lolita Storm: Hot Lips, Wet Pants (7") Digital Hardcore Recordings *Guinesh: Fairytale (12") White Label :JP: "Here's a record which I used to play quite a bit back in 1975." *Consumer Rapport: Go On With Your Bad Self (7") Wing And A Prayer File ;Name *John_Peel_20020821.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2002-06 *Mooo Category: 2002 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online